The present application generally relates to the field of air filters and air filter assemblies, such as those for use with internal combustion engines.
An internal combustion engine typically includes an air filter for removing dust, dirt, or other debris from air entering the engine for combustion processes. The air filter assembly may be housed in a case and include a filter element, which includes filter media, such as filter paper, foam, mesh, oil bath, or other media. After passing through the filter media, the filtered air is typically routed to a carburetor to pick up fuel and then to a combustion chamber of the engine. Removing the debris from the air helps to preserve the moving components of the engine, such as the piston and crankshaft, avoiding excess friction and wear, as well as preventing clogging of the fuel delivery system.